


First blood

by catalysticskies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/catalysticskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave lands his first hit on Bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First blood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by insecureillustrator's beautiful [art piece](http://insecureillustrator.tumblr.com/post/36438563679/fullview-please-i-was-gonna-write-a-drabble-to-go).

He swings at you, light on his feet despite being much taller than you. You step around him, catching his blade as he pirouettes to follow you. You push off from him, flicking your shurikens at him. He flashteps, and you pause, your senses piqued. A crow caws behind you. There. You barely pick up the disturbance in the air as his sword arcs down from your left, swiveling up to meet it. Your sword clashes with his, the force rippling through the muscles in your arms. Fuck, that one was heavier than you thought. You take a moment to recoil, hopping around him and jumping to perch on the edge of the large air-con unit.

He looks at you from where he's stanging on the roof, hardly showing any sign of wear. "That the best you got little man?" he says, taunting you. A couple of birds flap off behind him. You don't retort. You don't have to.

He launches at you, and you leap forward, rolling across the concrete roof as he swivels in a crouch on the unit. You don't have time to turn around properly before he's in the air again, and you make it to your back as he sails over you, lifting your sword up to block his. He pushes his weight through his sword, and you have to push him over you, thankful he already has the momentum as he lands on his feet. You roll forward and up, standing and turning to meet him, already running at you again. He's relentless, but that's how you both like it.

You wait until the last second to flashstep behind him, knocking his side with the hilt of your sword to try and throw his balance out. It gives you a split second to shift to his other side and bring your sword down, but he turns at the hip and blocks it, using the force of his legs to push you off as he stands. You throw another blow at him, using his sword as it blocks yours to leap up, jumping over his shoulders to land behind him. You stand and turn and throw yourself forward and to his right as he swivels.

You hear him grunt, a quiet hitch in his throat, and you stop. There's a soft thump and a metallic sound as his sword is set on the ground. You only just now notice the blood on your sword, your heartbeat doubling as your turn around. "Fuck." You kneel down in front of him, your eyes set on the open scar above his right hip. "Shit, bro, I didn't mean to-"

"Dave."

"Do we have bandages anywhere? Do you want me to run downstairs? Man what do you even do with-"

" _Dave_." His hand is clasped over the wound, his knuckles almost white, and you can see how much it hurts in his face, in his fucking eyes, but he's... smiling at you. He moves his other hand up to ruffle your hair, his fingers a little tense. "Don't worry about it."

"But you-"

"Shut up man, I'm proud of you."

You pause, meeting his eyes. You still feel light in your gut from when you panicked -you're still panicking. "You are?" you say stupidly, mentally berating yourself as soon as you say it.

"Hell yeah. That's the first time you've landed a hit, you know."

Shit, really? You didn't even realise, you were too busy worrying about it. You calm yourself down, your eyes flicking back down. It looks pretty deep, but fuck, you need to stop thinking about it. "It is, huh," you mutter, taking a deep breath as quietly as you can.

"Yeah. You're getting pretty good kid." There's a brief silence, his hand moving to rest on your shoulder. Your eyes meet for a moment, and that smile is still on his face. Proud. His words bounce around in your head. He takes his hand away to pick up his sword, rocking back to his feet instead of his knees. "Come on, I'll patch this up, then we're going out for dinner."

You stand up, watching as he follows suit. You go to put your hand out to steady him as he breathes sharply through his teeth, but he flicks you a smile, and you stop yourself. He's a little hunched at the hip, but he still manages to stroll fluidly to the stairwell, pausing to look back at you. "You coming man?"

You look down. Some of his blood has dripped across the roof. "Yeah," you say, "I'm coming," and you follow him back down to your apartment.


End file.
